roblox_super_power_training_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
The Super Power training simulator allows you to learn and master certain skills, which you can use to elevate your superhero or supervillain status. The skills to complete the main missions of Sathopian, the creator of the game in Safe Zone, Grim Reaper (Under the bridge in a tunnel) and Ghost Rider. Once you complete these missions, you will potentially become stronger as you have more access to skills Walk/Run Keybind: LEFT CTRL The Walk/Run is a skill that allows you to switch between Walk/Run mode. Your run speed is determined by the input in your settings, while your walk speed is always a solid 11... This skill is unlocked by default Punch Keybind: C Punching is a skill that allows you to punch someone. The first attack in the game. Increases in damage with more fist strength. It is not recommended to use this attack because of its limited range. This skill is unlocked by default. Invisibility Keybind: T Invisibility is a skill that allows you to make yourself invisible. (Don't worry your aura is hidden as well.)But be careful, people with higher Psychic Power are able to see you! You receive this skill once you finish Sath's 3rd quest, requiring 100 psychic power. Energy Sphere Punch Keybind: R The Energy Sphere Punch is a skill that allows you to launch a projectile with your fist. The power of this skill is related to your Fist Strength. It also has a wider attack range and can kill multiple people at once. Training your Fist Strength at the Stone(besides the Safe Zone), the Crystal, (at the Cloud) and the 3 God Stars gives you more Fist Strength experience points. After completing Sath's 4th quest, in which you need 1K fist strength, you will obtain this skill. Flying Keybind: SPACEBAR (mid-air) A skill that allows you to fly. It also gives 10 times more Psychic Power experience points if you meditate while flying. It's also a bit useful for going to other Body Toughness Training places like City Port, Iceberg, Tornado, and Volcano; also the Fist Strength Training at the Cloud where the Crystal is located. In addition far up in the sky, you can find the 3 God Stars and the Zen Meditation Temple. You can fly once you talk to Sath after completing Quest #9 requiring 10K Jump Force and 10K Physic Power. ''The way to increase flying speed is by training your Jump Force. '' Whilst being positioned vertically to the world. Pressing E rises the player upwards and pressing Q descends the player. Bullet Punch Keybind: F A skill that allows you to launch a beam over a long distance. It also allows you to target a specific enemy in the game. It's useful if you're targeting a villain to not damage the innocent ones in the game. It's better to use this skill to kill people if you're maintaining your Superhero reputation. The range and damage of this skill are dependent on the user's fist strength. This skill can only be obtained after completing Sath's 10th quest, in which you must have 100K Fist Strength. There are five tiers for this move Teleport Keybind: V This skill allows you to teleport anywhere you want. (It has super low starting range) Point your cursor at the place you want to go and press V. The higher your Movement Speed, the further you can teleport. In order to get this skill, you have to finish Sathopian's 8th Quest, requiring 10k Movement Speed. Damage Reflection Keybind: Passive The Damage Reflection is a passive skill, directly influenced by your Body Toughness. The Damage Reflection returns 100% of the damage if your Body Toughness is 10 times the amount of an enemy's Fist Strength. If your Body Toughness is less than 10x their fist strength but greater than their normal fist strength, it will reflect a percentage of damage back to the opponent. This passive ability can be obtained by completing Sath's 5th Quest requiring 1K body toughness Water Run Keybind: Passive Y''ou can toggle in settings.'' Water is a passive skill that allows you to walk or run on water. Making it easier to access the Ice Mountain, Tornado, Volcano, and other places of significance in the water. You can also meditate, increase your Body Toughness, your Speed, and Jump Force on water. Can be enabled or disabled in settings. Completing Sath's 6th Quest, in which you must obtain 1K physic power and 1K movement speed. Soul Attack Keybind: B The Soul Attack allows you to stealthily attack another player who has 10x less psychic power than you. Usually better against people who tend to train their Fist Strength more. If the opponent's psychic power multiplied by 10 is greater than your regular psychic power damage will be dealt to you and the move will fail. Soul Attack is received once the player finishes Sath's 10th quest requiring 100k psychic power Conceal/Reveal Aura Keybind: X This skill allows you to hide the aura of your body and your fists. This can make you look like a new player to trick others into attacking or ignoring you. You need to have 1 million fist strength, body toughness, and psychic power to finish the quest to get this skill. Killing Intent Keybind: Z This skill allows you to release an aura around you that affects anybody with less than half your kills (innocence kills don't count). If people in the aura have 100 times less your psychic power, they will die instantly. If people in the aura have 10 times less your psychic power, they will be slowed down and die slowly. To obtain Killing Intent, finish Sath's 13th Quest by obtaining 100M physic power and killing 1,000 Villians/Heroes. Hellfire Keybind: N This skill allows you to burn the player you are pointing at, which deals damage to them over time, even if they run away. Only works on players with 100 times less than your psychic power. This skill used to be available during the Halloween update and it cost '2000 robux '''to buy. The NPC which you where able to buy the skill from was Ghost Rider. Soul Reap ''Keybind: G A deadly attack that only works on people with 1000x lower psychic than you, when activated the player goes behind the opponents back and cuts them with the reaper scythe. To obtain Soul Reap finish the Grim Reaper's Quests. Trivia *If you put on weights while being invisible, other players can see the weights. To fix this, reappear then turn invisible again. *If you reveal your aura while being invisible, other players can see the aura. To fix this, conceal your aura. *If you have killing aura on while you're invisible, other players can see it. *If you equip the V.I.P cap while invisible, people can see the cape. To fix this, reappear then turn invisible again. *If you are underwater and then enable Water Run you will not be able to come to the top, as the surface of the water becomes solid. To fix this teleport to land or disable Water Run.